Percy Jackson and the Norse Demigod
by Dragon Vongola
Summary: Norse Demigod dropped into the Greek world and chaos ensues. NO SLASH Adventures, humor, fight scenes, and Romance. OC/OC Percabeth Please R
1. Prologue

**Okay so I thought I would finally post a story instead of just reading them, now please be nice and don't judge me too harshly.**

**Just so you know HoO doesn't exist and Jason is a son of Zeus…Also NO SLASH it will be OC/OC with a strong friendship with Percy.**

**Prologue:**

A young demigod named Allen (he didn't know his last name) stood scared in the middle of a large room with twelve thrones, each one occupied by a frowning God/Goddess. The Olympians had gathered with Allen in attendance was because all the Gods and Goddesses had to claim their children at this point (they hadn't been doing a very good job at it which caused some resentment and a war with the Gods predecessors) because of Percy Jackson, who happens to be a close friend of Allen's, and the boon he was granted for defeating the Titans.

Now Allen had been at camp for six years, 2 years more than Percy, and he hadn't been claimed and seeing as it has been a year since the war and Percy's boon, it was a bit of a problem. So the Gods had assembled to figure out who his Godly parent was, they didn't know if it was the mother or the father seeing as the young man was an orphan. They also wanted to give him and his parent recognition for Allen's part in the war. He had held off a very large group of monsters that were attempting to flank the army of demigods, single handedly.

The Gods were having a hard time discerning who his parent was and all they had to go by were his skills and features. Allen had shoulder length black hair, a strong face, and his eyes were sky blue (and when he got mad there were sparks of lightening). Which led the Olympians at first to believe he was Zeus' child but he swears on the River Styx that he was not the father, coincidently it made Hera smile at that. His skills threw them for a loop also, He was a master of swordsmanship, so much so that he could take on two combatants from the Ares cabin, and he could shoot lightning out of his hands, so you can see why they were confused because there really wasn't a minor God of Lightning and if there was their child would not be powerful enough to rival almost two of the big three's children.

Allen just stood there while the usual insults were sent back and forth, Hephaestus calling Ares a home wrecker and Aphrodite a slut, Athena and Poseidon bickering away, Apollo and Artemis arguing on whose older all the while Zeus sat on his throne rubbing his temples like an adult, that watches too many kids for too long, would. "Enough!" The king of the Gods voice rang out throughout the throne room, "The boy must be claimed!" it was in that moment that it happened.

A bright light shone out from over Allen's head and a gasp rang out in the room. Allen looked around and most of the Goddesses looked terrified (Save for Artemis and Athena because out of all the other Goddesses they are the ones that know how to fight). While the Gods in the room adopted grim looks, like ones that would have belonged in the fox holes in Eastern Europe in World War 2. Allen finally gathered up enough courage to look at the symbol above his head (waiting for six years to have a symbol of his parent over his head and then it finally happen can be both exciting and terrifying) and saw a hammer, which made his first thought go to Hephaestus but then lightening came off the hammer which made me look to Athena who would be most likely to answer the unasked question. The Goddess in question got up off her throne walked to the King and whispered something in his ear, it must have been who the symbol belonged too, because in that next moment Zeus bellowed out in a near outraged voice, "Behold Allen Thorson, Son of Thor the Thunderer, Norse God of Lightning, Battle, Destruction, and protector of mankind"

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next Chapter should be up by Friday at the latest, I have 3 major tests this week!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the better response than I thought I'd get. I hadn't planned on getting this one out today but I couldn't help but try and get it out. **

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1:**

Allen (no dubbed Thorson) stood atop Half-Blood Hill; he looked over camp and sighed, knowing that he was the son of a Norse God versus a Greek one made him feel like he didn't belong at all. He walked mutely over to the Big House; he was told to report in to Chiron and tell him who his Godly parent turned out to be. As he made it to the porch of the house, he saw Percy, Nico, and the newly claimed son of Zeus were sitting playing the poker with the centaur trainer of heroes. When he got closer Chiron noticed the Norse demigod, "Ah Allen, I assume we now know who your Godly parent is?" Allen gave him a blank look that worried his friends (they were of course listening and hoping to hear the name of the Godly parent of the only demigod that could beat them in combat was), "My Godly parent is my father, and it's Thor" at the name Chiron's ever present smile slipped into a look of almost horror and took a step back his voice shook as he tried to form a coherent sentence "Wha-… How?... impossibl-", while the three boys approached Allen cautiously.

"Dude no offense but you shouldn't even exist" Jason said as he clapped a hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen gave the three guys gathered around him a perplexed look "What do you mean?" a spike of fear rand through his body. "Well for every group of Gods, such as the Japanese, the Romans, Egyptians, Celtic, Greek, Norse, Chinese, and even the Christians have their own realm in which they rule like our Gods do here, but every millennium or so the head of each of those groups come together along with Chaos in a meeting (which usually ends up a lot like the solstices, lots of yelling and name calling), you Allen should be on the Norse plane but even then you shouldn't exist. The Norse Gods never have affairs specifically your father; they all remain faithful to their spouse." Chiron had regained enough cognitive function to give that small lecture. The old centaur looked on at the four most powerful demigods he had trained in a number of centuries and he had to admit it was quite a sight, you could almost see the power rolling off of them.

"So now we need a new cabin and one that's not a Greek-type structure, oh Annabeth is going to love this" Percy said and rolled his eyes making the other three laughed, no sooner had he said that, that there was a bright flash of light coming from the cabin area. When the light vanished in its place stood a tower that was easily discernible, it was made from rough stone with a thatched roof, and from where they stood the boys could tell it was as tall if not slightly taller than the Big House.

Allen and the guys rushed to the tower but by the time they got there most of the camp had gathered around the tower but none of them entered. Upon closer inspection Allen saw that above the doors (which were made of rough pine with iron hinges) there was a plaque with the same symbol that had appeared above his head. He walked forward to the doors and they opened up before he could touch them. Chiron's voice rang out from the back of the crowd " All hail Allen Thorson, Son of Thor, the Thunderer, Norse God of lightning and battle, Camp Half-Blood's first Norse demigod"

There were no cheers, no applause, but there were whispers they ran through the crowd as people kept saying all the insecure things Allen had been thinking since he found out who his father was. Then after about thirty seconds of whispers applause started from his three friends. Nico, Percy, and Jason were clapping loudly and soon all of the campers started but the loudest were the campers closest to Allen (they were happy that their friend finally had a part of his identity). Soon the crowd dispersed including Nico and Jason leaving Allen and Percy to explore the giant tower that's the newest addition to the camp they both call home.

The bottom floor turned out to be a lounge with a large fire place on the opposite wall from the door and even though it was midsummer outside the fire made the room comfortable. In the middle of the room sat a couple of wooden armchairs that looked so comfy, all of them pine wood but stained a darker color so as to make the room be more homely. Along the walls were books on Norse myths and legends, Greek legends, and many books on battles and their strategies. Then the floor was made of the same stone that the tower was made of but where the chairs were sitting was the fur of an animal that neither of the boys recognized, it was a dark reddish creature that seemed like a giant bear but they couldn't be sure. Near the fire place were a set of stairs that lead to the second floor.

Now the second floor was the bedroom, it had only one bed though which kind of made Allen feel better about making others go through what he is at the time. The bed was sort of extravagant four-poster bed that had red (which was the same color of the carpeting on the floor) bedding that like the chairs on the first floor looked very comfy next to the bed was a nightstand that was made of the same wood as the bed (as was all the furniture in the bedroom by the way). There was a dresser that upon a closer look had a few cloths that were all Allen's from his former cabin area. At the foot of the bed was a trunk, so Percy being Percy took a look inside and found a helmet that looked like the clichéd helmet of the Thunderer, a metal helmet with wings on either side, it also had a note attached to it so Percy picked it up and decided to shoe it to Allen when something caught his attention (Yay for ADD) the room's bathroom was simple but very nice, the shower was a blue stone while the rest of the room had the same color of stone as the rest of the room. Now next to the door that led to the bathroom was another door way that led to the canopy/lookout.

Now up here the stairs led to a flat platform with a cellar type door as the entrance it was a simple (as was most of the tower) pine wooden floor with two of the same chairs as the lounge and a mall table in between them with a kerosene lantern. The roof was held up by ten posts that kept the roof eight feet above the floor, there were torches mounted on each post. And the railing that connected the posts was what Allen liked to call leaning height (it made him laugh it was bizarre…maybe it's a Norse thing). The view from the top was breathtaking; both boys sighed in contentment as they sat in the chairs and looked out over the camp, just enjoying the sounds of camp.

Percy chose that moment to remember that he had the helmet for Allen, "Here man, I found this in the trunk in your room. I think it might be a gift from your dad, there is a note as well" Percy handed over the helmet, when Allen took hold of it he looked at the note and it was indeed from his father after reading through it once quietly to himself and absorbing what was said, he then read it aloud for Percy to hear:

_Dear Allen,_

_I am your father (nice Star Wars moment there) Thor and I know that you must have thousands of questions for me but sadly until we meet face to face, which will be soon by the way, your questions won't be answered. But I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you that I love you I always have and always will my son and give you a present like a good father should. Now in our realm we have a comic book super hero named Superman (_**they do also in all worlds because superman rules! Anyway….**_) and he can fly and most people wish they could fly, so I thought you might like the ability to fly with the ease of the Man-Of-Steel, so if you wear the helmet you can fly like that. It's not much but I hope you like it._

_With so much love, Your Father _

_Thor_

Allen and Percy both were laughing very hard at the fact that Allen's father was a Superman fan. They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear that someone came up the steps on to the lookout, "Wow this is a great view" Both boys whipped around in surprise only to see a grinning God standing by the door, "Lord Hermes how can we help you?" asked the ever polite (well to the Gods at least cause they could vaporize you with a look) Allen as he looked at the messenger God. "Lord Zeus has requested both of your presences at Olympus immediately; I am to escort you there now."

**Okay so here is the second chapter please tell me what you think, now the next chapter will be up hopefully next Monday but with this busy week we will see **

**So until next time;**

**Dragon Vongola**


	3. Chapter 2

**A lot of have read this and that makes me really happy so here is chapter two hopefully earlier than expected…Now you might find similarities with the movie Thor but it's needed lol **

**Chapter 2:**

Allen and Percy followed Hermes (who tells the dirtiest jokes by way, seriously) into the throne room to find the King of the Gods sitting upon his throne with a worried look plastered across his face. The two travelers thought it best to appease the grumpy-looking Lord of the Skies by bowing to him, which he seemed to accept because he waved them up to stand. "Chaos has called a meeting between us and the Norse to discuss how you came to be on this plane, and has requested the two of you to join in the meeting. Come along." As soon as those words left his mouth a large portal opposite of the throne came into existence. Zeus gave them a final glance as he walked through the portal. The boys only had time to shoot one another a questioning but undoubtedly excited look (they are meeting the most ancient and powerful being in existence so yeah there was some excitement) before they were drawn into the portal, trailing Zeus into the realm of Chaos.

When the trio walked out of the portal, they entered a room that nearly made Percy and Allen fall over laughing. How could the ruler of all the universes have such a comical realm? The room they were in looked like a preschool room, adorned with a large play mat in the middle of the room, finger paintings decorating the walls and many other things you would expect to find in a preschool, including a timeout chair (Percy and Allen secretly wished that Zeus would be put in it). On the mat there were six chairs that appeared they would belong to children, but when the three demigods got closer the chairs either grew to size or the boys shrunk to fit them. Two of these chairs, however, were already occupied. In one chair sat an old man with an eye patch sporting a fur-lined, tanned leather tunic, a pair of breeches and a pair of boots that resembled a pair of Uggs. Atop his head was a horned helmet and in his hand he wielded held a spear. He was none other than Odin Allfather, the King of the Norse Gods and ruler of the realm Asgard. The man sitting next to Odin was the spitting image of Allen, only blonde and with a beard. He wore a red-dyed tunic with tan breeches, just as Odin, a wide belt, and a steel helmet with wings on either side. A large hammer hung freely from his belt and in his lap sat a beautiful sword. Allen stared at the man in awe. Percy, on the other hand, looked worriedly at his friend. After all, he was facing his father for the first time. Thor didn't meet his son's eyes, but instead chose to keep his head down, his eyes affixed to the sword clenched tightly in his hands.

As Percy and Allen sat down, a woman sauntered into the room. She was very attractive, with swirly red hair that looked like it added another foot to her height, and every eye color imaginable (…at the same time…) She wore a long-sleeved dress that looked like it was made from the cosmos itself. The dress was accentuated with earrings that looked just like little planets. Allen looked at the woman and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind (lack of filter, we all have those moments) "Ms. Frizzle is Chaos?" The gods looked at him in shock while Percy busted out laughing as Chaos herself let out a chuckle. "I am Chaos. I take this form because Magic School Bus happens to be one of my favorite shows." Her voice resonated like a chorus from the Heavens themselves, putting everyone within earshot at ease.

Chaos clasped her hands together and cleared her throat. "Let's get down to business. We are here to discuss why there is A) a Norse demigod, and B) why he is on the Greek plane and not on the Norse one?" Chaos looked expectantly at Odin and his son for the answers. "My lady," Odin began, "my son, being the protector of mankind, was watching the mortals upon Midgard, when he gazed upon a young woman and fell in love and together they bore a child. His wife has forgiven him but we didn't know what to do with the child, as his mother passed away while giving birth. Twas a sad solution that arose, a prophecy was made that very night. As the baby made its first entrance into Asgard, Loki was escaping. Loki used some of his dark sorcery to create a portal to the Greek plane. Upon discovering the portal and its destination, and knowing Allen would be the only one who could bring Loki into custody, we sent the young demigod to the plane with the densest population of demigods in existence. So when it came time to face his destiny, this young warrior would have allies just as powerful as he."

Zeus was fuming, his face red from anger, and his master bolt appeared in his hand as it crackled with the power of the God's rage. "You're telling me that there is a powerful and deranged trickster God in my realm and you didn't inform me?! All you did was sent an infant demigod into my territory. What were you thinking!?" Zeus' voice bounced off the walls as he neared screaming level. Allen sat in the chair, thinking .All he was to his "family" was a weapon. Meanwhile Percy leveled a glare of anger right at the Norse Gods (well wouldn't you?).

Odin hastily explained, "Loki is now a mortal in your realm and is only a powerful sorcerer. He only took two of his children with him, other than that he is defenseless. Allen should have no problems defeating him and will make it so he can not start Ragnarok, saving our realm and inevitably yours as well." Allen looked up sharply and glared at the one-eyed god. "And then what?! Will I be forced to return to the Norse realm where I'm and outcast?! Will I be killed for living?! Or will I be allowed to live in the realm in the realm of the Greeks?! I am not one of your pawns!" He was shouting at this point glaring at the three assembled Gods.

Chaos just sat in her chair and smiled. She liked this boy with the strength of the Norse and the battle intellect and skills of the Greek. He was probably by far the most powerful demigod to ever exist. She saw all of his possible futures and knew that she had to step in at this point. "I think that Allen has grown up on the Greek plane, he has defended the Greek plane, and he loves the Greek plane so it is my supreme verdict that he is to remain there and my word is Law." As Chaos finished she sent a smile at Allen, who sent one back.

Percy smiled at the fact that he wasn't going to lose his friend, but then a thought came to him (I know very shocking but they do happen…sometimes). He looked at Zeus and said, "Why don't you make it a quest for us to find Loki? That way Allen still hunts down the sorcerer but he also has Greek backup." Allen's head whipped to look at Percy like he was crazy; the Norse demigod didn't want to draw in his Greek friends to a battle that could leave them hurt or worse. Sadly Zeus dashed those thoughts right out the window, " That's a good idea, seeing as he has magic within him, celestial bronze should harm him and once he is subdued we will lock him Tartarus." Odin nodded in agreement, being locked in an inescapable prison in another plane should be enough to hold him for good. Chaos smiled once again at the assembled group. "Well unless anyone else has anything to say we are do-." Thor who hadn't moved the entire meeting, stood and looked at his son for the first time in nearly seventeen years.

"My son, though you may harbor ill feelings towards me, please knows that I do love you and have missed you terribly since you were sent away. I had this made for you," at this Thor held out the sword that he had in his lap to his son, "when you were born, and I told myself that I would give it to you if I was ever given the chance. This sword was made from Uru, which is a highly durable metal and retains enchantments better then celestial bronze and becomes much more durable. Forged the same way Mjolnir and so once you draw it for the first time, only you will be able to wield it, it has some enchantments on here, but I think it will be more fun if you learn those on your own. Now I know this doesn't make up for dropping you into another dimension but I hope one day you might be able to fogiv-." The Norse god of thunder was cut off when his son hugged him for the first time. Allen finally felt for the first what it was like to have a father.

**Okay so this came out SO much earlier than expected but I'm working so as to stay at least one full chapter of where I am hand writing it so the next update hopefully will be up between Monday and Friday of next week.**

**Dragon Vongola **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, please people read and review I work better when you leave comments!**

**And to my best friend who reads this DON'T LAUGH AT HER NAME!**

**Chapter 3:**

When the two demigods made it back to camp, they both sighed in relief. Allen, with his new sword on his hip, and a smile on his face, looked at his best friend. "Well, we have a quest now. Who should we take with us?" he asked Percy, who stood atop a large rock next to a pine tree, surveying the whole camp. Before Percy could answer, a voice spoke from behind them. "Take my daughter. She is one of the best archers around, and her healing skills are second to none." Both boys turned to see Apollo, God of the sun, his usual goofy grin playing across his lips. "She has a great destiny ahead of her, and going on this quest with you just might make her accept it. Take her, please." And with that, Apollo disappeared in a flash of light.

The boys shrugged and walked into camp. Their first stop was the Big House to speak to Chiron, so they might get his approval. Thankfully, it was granted. Percy went to pack and say goodbye to his girlfriend, Annabeth, while Allen went to see Rachel, who was possessed by the spirit of the Oracle Delphi. He found her sitting on a large rock overlooking the forest. A canvas and easel stood on the rock as well, rocking back and forth slightly as Rachel's paintbrush passed over them, transferring the image of the landscape before her into beautiful hues of green and blue. Allen walked slowly up behind Rachel, so as not to disturb her. "Rachel, Zeus has a commissioned Percy and I to track down Loki and bring him to justice. Might I speak with Delphi and receive a prophecy, if it suits her so?" A green mist promptly overtook Rachel's body, and a ghostly voice escaped from her lips.

"_The archer, warrior, and Viking must head north to the Land of Many Waters. There they shall find the one they seek, the God of the foreign realm. This God shall be trapped in darkness. But heed His children, for they protect him so. Only two shall return, while the third is given the ultimate choice: rise, or fall. So it is prophesized, so shall it be."_

The smoke around Rachel dissipated, and with a small smile, she wished Allen good luck and returned to her painting.

As far as prophecies go, this was probably the most straight-forward one that Allen had ever heard. Once he returned back to camp, Allen approached the Apollo Cabin, and rapped on the door. A girl about his own age answered. She had blonde hair (as do most Apollo children) which was pulled back into a braided ponytail. What set Allen on edge, though, were her eyes. They shone with the colors of the Sun itself, a mesmerizing mix of orange and red that stood in great contrast to her shirt, which depicted a red tribal-style sun set against a yellow backdrop. She looked up at him questioningly (her head only came up to Allen's mid-chest) but Allen was the one who spoke. "Uh, I was sent by your father to get his daughter who is apparently the best archer around?" Allen rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, thinking he must sound like a great fool.

The girl seemed to size him up before sticking out her hand in greeting. "Alyss Treaty," she said confidently, her melodious voice dancing in Allen's ears, "best archer in the cabin. Nice to meet ya." A grin spread across her face as Allen shook her hand. "I already spoke to my Dad. I've been expecting you." Allen nodded his head in understanding. "Well, get packed and meet me and Percy at the dining pavilion in one hour." With that, Allen turned and walked away, wondering how in the name of the Gods he would ever focus with such a cute girl at his side.

After going to the Hecate Cabin, where Allen received a backpack equipped with an expansion ward, so that the bag could hold nearly five times as much as a normal bag. (I guess you could say it was bigger on the inside….haha, TARDIS joke.) Allen returned to his cabin, headed straight to the second floor, where he began packing all the he would need, including the helmet that his father had given him. While making a final sweep of his bedroom, Allen discovered a ring sitting on his nightstand that had not been there before. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a signet ring, with a hammer and lightning bolt making up the crest. Tied to it was another note from his father.

"_My son. This ring, while it may mark you as a demigod to others, will also amplify your strength as well as your lightning ability_. _Please wear it for your protection, and use it well. Know that I am always watching over you. Your Loving Father, Thor." _

Allen stared at the ring for a few minutes before slipping it on his right middle finger, and it fit like a glove. He felt a sudden rush of power overtake him, and a dull blue glow emanated from the ring for a brief moment. Allen gazed at it in awe for a moment, before closing his backpack and heading downstairs to the armory.

Once he reached the armory, he noticed a bow and quiver hanging in an otherwise dark corner. He walked towards them and removed them from their hook. Once the bow and arrow were safely in his hands, he noticed Nordic ruins were etched into the wood of the bow and the leather of the quiver. The ruins for Pierce, Accuracy and Indestructibility adorned the arms of the bow, while Endless was etched into the bottom of the leather quiver. It was only after Allen decided to give these to Alyss that he realized that he could read ancient Nordic the way other demigods could read ancient Greek. Figuring it was just part of being a Norse demigod, Allen grabbed his backpack and headed off towards the dining pavilion to meet up with Percy and Alyss. He thought he was prepared for anything. Oh, how wrong he was…..

**A quick side note to my awesome girlfriend who helps me with these stories: You are awesome. **

**And again to my friend you are not allowed to laugh at this chapter…though you should call me when you read it.**

**Anyway please read and Review Review Review!**

**Dragon Vongola**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THIS STORY PLAESE PM ME! IT IS FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! **

**If you have questions as to why I cannot continue also PM so that I may explain my actions**


End file.
